Bluntly Cascading
by RanaMahmoud's17
Summary: Edward is a well known therapist. A new challenge came his way, Bella, a new patient refused to talk or eat. She seems to be hiding a dark past. Can Edward get her back for the sake of her wealthy family? Or does he want her to come back for his own sake?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
Edward P.O.V

Yes, I ll be there in 15 minutes I said as I hung up the phone.  
My secretary, Jessica, just called me to let me know that Charles Swan, a very famous businessman,  
called my office a requested for me to have a meeting at his house at 7 pm.

His people called and said that this visit will gain me fifty grand. I was shocked, what could he possibly want from me; I never even talked to him before. I gave Jessica strict order not to receive the money till I go and see what it that he wanted was.

I just finished my appointments for tonight. I headed for the lift while looking in my watch it was still 6 o clock;  
I had an hour till my visit to the Swan residence. What shall I do?

I decided to call Tanya my girlfriend. I also decided to run to Starbucks real quick for a latt .  
Hey babe, why didn t you call all day? Not before the second ring I heard Tanya say.  
Sorry Tanya I was really busy this morning I was really bored, every time I called she asks why I didn t call earlier but it was always the same response. Why did she bother?  
Tanya was the daughter of my father s best friend; we grew up together, so me and her together only made sense, our families always thought of us as a couple even if we were only 14 years old. That s why on my senior prom she was my date. Though, none of my siblings really liked her.

She was a bubble gum blond haired girl. I didn t really give it a thought before, she looked nice and as any male would say hot but she just didn t make any difference for me.  
I regretted calling Tanya from the second I heard her saying hey, so I lied I told her that I really really need to go because I had an important meeting. Well it wasn t a big lie I really had a meeting right?

Whatever, I still had more than half an hour.  
I connected my iPod to my Volvo and pressed shuffle, my mind quite distracted to pick a particular song. Feeling Good by Michael Buble started, it didn t really match my mood but I let it play anyhow. But for a hidden reason I kept the song on replay, listening to every lyric.

Trying to figure how did this man really feel this way, he could be just lying, right? No, he can t be lying a man who pours his heart and soul in a song couldn t be lying.

After the song ended and I felt that my head was throbbing I decided to quit replaying the song, as I looked at my watch, shit! It was 6:50 and I wasn t even on my way yet.

I finally made it to the Swan residence, but I was late it was 7:15. What would Charles Swan think about this, again shit!  
Okay you have to hold yourself together don t make him crack you!  
That s what I thought, Charles Swan was a well know man for his seriousness, I made my search on him all I had to do was to Google him and after 0.7 seconds 18 million hits appeared I was shocked to see that one man can have all this news a pictures.  
Was Charles Swan in need for therapy? That s what I was thinking while I saw the huge metal gates in front of me a man came to me I opened my window slowly, Do you have an appointment? the man asked, he was tall with dark skin, and his eyes were black.

Yes, yes I do. I am Edward Cullen

Mr. Cullen please enter you are expected

Before I had time to say thank you he vanished.  
And just like you see in old movies the black and white ones, the huge gate opened slowly.

I drove my Volvo slowly, seeing a huge house in the end of a very long road. The road sides were amazing, on my right there was a very big fountain with lots of green plants, it looked so fresh and so hopeful, I would bring all of my patients here, and it was so relaxing most of them needed this.

I finally reached the house, as I expected it was amazingly built. The house was painted with a very chic color, off-white with touches of green on the sides. It was clearly a piece of art.

I parked my Volvo and checked my face in the front mirror to see if I was presentable enough to meet this man.  
Here goes nothing I thought to myself as I headed to the grand door.  
Before I even rang the bell, the door opened I was surprised but after all this was what money can buy.  
You are late! A woman with blond long hair told me as she held the door open.  
My apologies Ms ? I said with a weak voice.

Hale, Ms. Hale. We were waiting for almost 20 minutes; let me tell you this Charles Swan doesn t wait. So, in the future I expect you to be more punctual! Future?! What how this was my first meeting with him I didn t even know what he wanted what is she saying?  
Excuse me, but I am Edward Cullen, are you mistaking me with someone else? She rolled her eyes and said No, please come in we don t have much time before we start.

She walked in leaving me with nothing to say.

I followed her wondering what my quest here was. Why this people did call my office? And how did they even know me? I wasn t anonymous I was quite famous I guess but never a rich businessman called my office for an appointment.

This was all driving me crazy. The blond who opened the door, who I decided to called her Ms-Blondie, stood in front of a large room with large two sided doors, she opened one side and said Wait here Mr. Swan will be here is a minute I entered the room, it was filled with people, only five women were here and about fifteen men were here aside from me. Okay that was strange and spooky.  
Why would Mr. Swan gather all of us like this? I am sure that he wants something but what is it?  
As I went in the room I noticed something, my collage friend Jasper was here!  
What was he doing here?  
A lot of questions were swimming in my mind I really begun to feel mad.  
Hey man long time no seen I heard Jasper greeting me from distance.

So, you still remember me? I told him.

Of course, how can a man forget studying with his friend till the wee hours of the morning? I laughed remembering what we both went through to pass those tests oh my god they were fucking hard, but we made it and passed.  
Jasper and I half hugged, and sat on the leather couch beside us.

So what have you been up to? he asked.  
Always the curious one, huh? But anyway I am good I opened my own office in Seattle and my patients are getting well. Tell me about you? How was my man I haven t seen you from 2 years

Well you know your dog, I traveled everywhere on a quest, but it didn t work so I got back and decided to go back to being a therapist, you know I was really don those last days but now you are here it is all gonna change haha Jasper s laughter almost made me forget that we were in a strange place.

Jazz do you have any idea what are we doing here? No man, I woke up on a call telling me to come and that I d get fifty grand just for coming so I thought what the hell I have to come! Just before I could respond the door opened and Charles Swan entered with Ms-Blondie by his side holding a lot of files.

He was tall, wearing a black suite, black glasses and he looked stressed or tiered but for sure he wasn t comfortable.

Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen, I am sure you all know who I am. For who is still confused I am Charles Swan. I am sure all of you are wondering why I brought you all here and also wondering if I were crazy to pay each and every one of you fifty thousand dollars just to show up here tonight He took some files from Ms-Blondie and said Only few of you will make to the next stage, please go with Ms. Hale if you hear your name So Ms. Blondie does have a name Ms. Hale.  
Chris Clarkson, Peter McCartney, Edward Cullen, James Orton, Jasper Whitlock, Victoria Way, David Grey, Ray Everett and Jake Mayer, please step on so you can follow Ms. Hale

I found my legs moving to Ms. Hale s direction, all the names that were mentioned did the same.

What was I am getting myself into?

Was this something serious? Maybe he has been over stressed and need a secretive therapist because of all the press, I need to call Emmett.  
I reached for my cell but then Ms. Hale pointed for our group to go to another room, I left my cell and went.  
Please, stay here and Mr. Swan will be with you in a minute Ms. Hale.

It was at least another ten minutes till Mr. Swan came.  
Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you again for coming again and I hope you all bear with us After I he finished.

I saw a small figure coming in the room, it was so tiny, and I couldn t figure what it was.

I finally saw her; she was a girl she was like 40 pounds and like 150 c.m. Did she ever taste McDonald s! Mr. Swan took her hand and ushered her to our place.

She walked so slow maybe she was tired or maybe she couldn t walk properly.  
Who was she anyway?

Please, this is my only daughter Isabella, the press don t know anything about her, and please I like to keep it this way He moved with ushering Isabella with his hand, he held her like she was made of glass. She was so graceful for a young girl.

The girl looked like she was fifteen. She had long, wavy, brown hair cascading down her back.

Bella here is going to choose one of you to be her main therapist, but this main therapist will choose one of you to be his assistant. Bella, honey, please go on. The girl called Bella walked in slow pace, she was rather shaken. She wasn t normal for a young, teenager girl, she somehow looked broken.

Bella passed the young therapist that was called David Grey and said nothing she just passed him; Ms. Hale was taking notes furiously in her notebook. She also passed Peter McCartney, Ray Everett and even Jake Mayer. Why the hell didn t she choose anyone? She didn t even say a word.

She came my way and for the first time I noticed her eyes, they were big and so brown. She raised her eyes to mine and stood still for a minute no one understanding what is happening, after a moment she pointed for her father who came quickly, then she pointed at me.  
I was curious what could be possibly wrong with this Goddess?

Is that him Honey? said Mr. Swan looking my way. That s when the Goddess called Isabella nodded.

Well I guess that s it. Thanks Ladies and Gentlemen, you can all leave except for Dr. Cullen here and a person he chooses to assists him. Will you choose someone Dr. Cullen I assure you, you will need some help for what I ll ask of you

I was getting worried with every passing moment I knew I had to pick someone, but the room was filled with great minds James Orton, Chris Clarkson, Victoria Way and Peter McCartney they were all great but I can only trust Jazz.

I ll pick Jasper Whitlock Mr. Swan, if is there someone I can trust with my own life it d be him.

Well I guess that s that. Dr. Cullen and Dr. Whitlock please follow Ms. Hale he looked to his assistant and then she nodded and said Let s go Bella. Please follow me Doctors

Ms. Hale took us upstairs into a very big bedroom which was of course Isabella s. It was huge and it was all purple and gold.

Bella here needs your help Doctors, as you see Bella refuse to talk to anyone even her own family. She witnessed a lot of trauma and she won t speak to tell us the details for us to help her get through. 


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm very sorry for the long wait I know that you propably hate me right now but I had some issues I needed to take care of.**_

_**I hope I'll complete this story cause I have it all in my head written already.**_

_**Chapter 2:**_

**Edward P.O.V**

I was positive that I was attracted to Bella, but she was like what 15 ?

And know I also have to be her therapist? Can I do this should I let Jazz take this over and I be his assistant?

_But she chose you fucker, grow some balls and help her._

My concisions as usual was straitening me out. What a therapist I am, I have voices in my head!

Back to reality, I took a step near Bella who was watching me like a hawk, and she stiffened, I immediately stopped.

"Mr. Swan, Ms. Hale, can you please excuse me I need you to step out for a bit I want to talk to Isabella for a while" I called her Isabella, I didn't know if she'd approve me calling her Bella.

Mr. Swan was frightened I could see it within his face. "Bella honey, I'll be outside if you want anything just ring the bell as always please give him a chance I see that he is different than the other doctors" he gave her a weak smile and he gave me a look which I totally understand it was _Don't hurt my daughter or I'll hurt you_, then he nodded to Ms. Hale and they walked out the door.

"Eddie are you sure you want to take this on? You know it will be a bumpy ride" Jazz spoke in a low tone.

"I've never wanted something more Jazz; I know I can make her better. Look I want you to run to my office and get me my Mac Book, can you please do that? Here's Jessica's number, she's my secretary"

Jazz gave me a look and said "Yea well ok, call me if anything happened"

Jazz left.

It was the first time that I took Bella all in, she was a true beauty all natural, no makeup on or anything. She was still standing up but was looking down, I thought about what could be that interesting about the floor.

I approached her slowly, she still looked down.

"Hey Isabella I would like to talk to you for a bit, that ok?" I waited for her response.

She gave me a small nod and that was all I needed.

I took her hand and guided her to a couch near her windows with a table in front of it.

"Have a seat" she sat at the very end of the coach "I want to tell you something very important. I'm here only for you, I don't care about anyone else's well fare, I care about yours only, I don't care about the money Bella I have lots of it, the way you look at me give hope, faith that I can help you, I hope that's true, but the day you tell me you don't want to see my face ever again I'll make sure you don't. I will not come back. I need you to know that you control this" moving my hand between us

"Not me not anybody else, it is going to be hard you're going to cry, scream and then cry some more but finally talk. You are going to tell me what had hurt you to that extent; whatever you tell me is going to be between us only until you vitrify otherwise." I looked deep into her chocolate orbs to make sure she believed me, in me.

And after this I moved a little bit closer to her on the coach she stiffened a little but then she sat in her place tight and looked me in the eye.

"I need you to believe in me, to trust me; this is the only way I know to make this work."

Again she gave me a small nod. Oh how I hate nods!

"Ok first of all I'm going to tell you all about me and then maybe you can show me a little bit about you"

I gave her a weak smile

"I am Dr. Edward M. Cullen, I am 25 years old I am not going to bore you with where I've graduated from and all that crap. I have two siblings Alice is younger than me she is 23 and Emmet is older around 28, my father is a neurosurgeon and my mom is an interior designer she won some awards and stuff. I live alone, I like quietness. I play the piano and the guitar but only make special people to me hear me play,

I love reading I'm a huge fan of classics, my friends say that I'm an old soul, by the way Dr. Jasper Whitlock is a friend of mine a best friend really"

I took a breath after introducing myself and I saw a glint in her eyes, she now sat closer to me with her hands not holding herself as usual but at her sides if it was possible she looked even younger.

"I really really don't like talking about myself but you leave me no choice, so I have an idea, can I ask you something?"

The nod again Arggg

"OK, Jasper went to get me my Mac Book when he arrives can you type me a little bit about you?"

She didn't respond she left me sitting alone and went somewhere, I was about to call her when she quickly came back holding an iPad in her hand.

I liked that, she was making effort.

"Oh, I see, we can do this yea" she opened a text document and started typing.

I watched her closely, her hair falling forward as she slightly bent to type down. I was anxious to read what she's writing but I had to wait and not to push her.

She showed me what she wrote

'I'm Bella Swan, but I think you already know that. I like books they're a really good friends'

That was all she was letting me see, but I think we are progressing though.

I extended my hand and said with a big smile "Well, Hello Bella. I'm Edward"

She just smiled.

"You know, I have a big collection of books. Maybe I can show you sometime?"

She nodded.

My phone rang and I notices that she was startled. Okay, no noise.

I answered with a "Cullen"

"Hey Edward its Jessica, Dr. Whitlock is here. He said you need your laptop"

"Yea Jessica, give it to him. Tell him to research some of the syndromes we've talked about. And not to come back today, we'll start sessions tomorrow"

I hung up and saw that Bella was looking out of the window. I walked there and said "Hey B" she looked at me with wide eyes "That's my nickname for you, don't you like it?"

She typed 'No, its fine' and gave me a weak smile.

"Okay, I don't want our sessions to be boring, in fact I don't want to call them sessions, I want you to see me as your friend, your best friend. So I thought that maybe we can go out and have some fun, we can go to the park! What do you think?"

She looked down again, and I just envied the floor. Maybe she's not ready for going out yet.

"Okay, scratch that. How about you show me around the house?"

Her eyes lit up and she was nodding furiously. This was something familiar to her, her home, her comfort zone, around the people who love and protect her.

That made me stare at her and I found that for once her smile reached her eyes.

She walked towards the door and singled for me to come along. I happily went.

**_Keep you faith in Docward I'm sure he'll make her better ;)_**

**_Love,_**

**_RiNo'S17_**


	3. Chapter 3

I've been inspired!

Just thank that one person in my life that keeps me on my toes ;;)

Thanks to my reviewer **2012bos**

_**Chapter 3:**_

**Edward P.O.V**

Bella took my hand and guided me through the house. It was huge!

She showed me the playroom which was filled with Xbox and Wii games and a pool table, some vintage shooting games. I guess Charlie have a thing for guns as I know Bella will never hold a gun, leave alone shoot virtual animals.

After I showed Bella my perfect pitch on a baseball machine, she took to me to the indoor pool. It was deep shade of blue showing the depth of the thing.

I was merely looking at the house; I was trying to study Bella further.

"So Bella, what do you want to show me next?"

She grabbed my hand again leading me to a study. Okay maybe saying it was just a 'study' is an underestimating it. I was a huge study, filled with all types of books. I can tell by their covers how old they were.

There was a desk in the center of the room with an open laptop. Bella walked their quickly and close the lid of the laptop.

Okay, she wanted privacy, granted. I won't snoop on things she doesn't want me to see.

"Bella can you show me your favorite book. I'll show you mine if you show me yours" I said with a wink.

Bella giggled silently and went to take a look through her books.

After quite sometimes she came holding 3 books. She typed on her iPad saying 'I couldn't choose between those, I love them all best'

She looked almost apagogically. "Hey, its fine. That means I have to read them all. But let's see them first"

"Pride and Prejudice, well that a personal favorite of mine" I smiled at her

"A little House on the Prairie, I didn't read that before. Can I borrow that?"

She nodded and typed 'It's a little sad, but a great piece"

I liked that she knows what she likes, and apparently that was classic literature.

"The Prince and the Popper, my mom used to read me this novel every day before I slept"

Esme actually loved that book. Every day before bedtime she'd sit next to me on bed and read it out loud for me.

She immediately looked down and typed 'My mom used to read me that too'

I never saw Mrs. Swan. And after connecting some dots I figured out that she's very likely dead. It's the only explanation. I bet this played a very big part in Bella's trauma.

"We don't need to talk about that now, maybe later. Let's finish the tour!"

Bella stood up eagerly apparently liking my idea of not talking about her mother now.

She showed me a balled studio; I asked her if she was a ballet dancer. She timidly nodded.

I guess that explains why she is so fit and graceful. I wished to see her dancing in the future.

We passed the music and she typed 'You said you can play the piano?'

It was my time to nod timidly.

'Can you show me?' she smiled. I couldn't ignore that smile.

"I'm just a little nervous when I let other people hear me" I shrugged

'Please?'

"Okay. I want you to know that you're the first one to hear me from a long time"

I sat on the piano stool and Bella stood next to me.

What should I play?

Claire de Lune popped in my mind; my fingers knew what to do. It wasn't hard to play with Bella standing next to me as I thought it would be.

After few minutes I was done. There was this quietness in the room. For a while I forgot about Tanya about her parents, my parents. I just closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment.

I opened my eyes to see Bella staring at me. She was smiling. She showed me her iPad 'you know, I never saw someone enjoy what they do like I saw you enjoy playing that piano'

"I know what you mean; playing is what once saved me from myself and everyone around. But that's a tale for another day, milady"

I stood up bowing a little presenting y hand to hers. She took my hand with a grin.

"I think that's enough for today Bella, I'm exhausted!

Who knew the grand tour will be that grand!"

She giggled silently again. I want to hear her voice so much. I made it my goal to get her talking again.

We were returning to her room when we passed Mr. Swan and Ms. Hale.

"Hey Cullen, What are you kids up to?"

Bella typed 'I was showing Doctor Cullen around the house'

Charlie's face lit up with no exact reason.

"Okay. Ms. Hale can you and Bella make sure dinner is ready? I need a word with the doctor"

Bella looked quizzically at her father but nodded and went with Ms. Hale.

"Son, I want to make sure you know what you are doing. Can you do this?"

He spoke with so much emotion; I can see how all of this has affected him.

"Yes Sir, I'm positive that we are already progressing"

"Did Bella show you your room?"

I was caught unguarded on that question. "Sorry Sir, I didn't know that I will be staying here"

"I told you Cullen, this is a 24/7 job" he looked stern. I can tell by his pose that he's afraid I'd leave now and not treat Bella. Little did he know that I am determined to make her better.

"No Sir. But I need to ask you some questions, is that alright?"

"Sure doctor. Anything to help."

Okay I made a quick mental list of the things I needed to know.

"Okay. To start with, how old is Bella exactly?"

"Bella is turning 20 next September"

I was utterly shocked; Bella looked like a 16 year old!

This means I have to get her eating again.

"We need to get her a good weight control doctor"

"We have already done that. She just doesn't eat."

Note to self; MAKE BELLA EAT!

"Next question, where is Bella's mother?"

"Renee left us long ago; she was killed in a car accident. Bella was 14 when Renee passed away. She was never herself again."

Another note to self; Bella's mother passing away was a part of the trauma.

"Thank you Sir. But can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure, whatever you need"

"I need you to call me Edward. Not 'Doctor' not 'Cullen'. I want Bella to think of me as her friend not her doctor, and it's hard to do that when you keep calling me doctor. She'll go back to thinking that I'm her shrink"

"Okay Edward, but you'll have to call me Charlie" he said with a smile.

I grinned widely and nodded. All this nodding is catchy!

"Let's got eat dinner Edward"

I let him lead the way with so much on my mind.

**Leave me a review telling me what you think :)**

**RiNoS 17**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I have been wanting to finish this story for a while and I guess I am finally doing it.**_

_**Links of some picture are now avaliable on my profile. Check it out :)**_

_**Chapter 4**_

**Edward's POV**

"_Just as the body goes into shock after a physical trauma, so does the human psyche go into shock after the impact of a major loss."  
~Anne Grant _

After Charlie led me to the dining table, I noticed that there were only 3 places set for eating. I was confused as we were four people. Maybe Ms Hale won't be eating with us. Who knows?

I kept on standing waiting for Charlie to make a move.

"Why don't you sit down Edward?"

"Thank you Charlie"

Charlie took the chair at the head of the table, Ms. Hale sitting next to him. That left me one seat to take. Bella came and sat next to me.

"Aren't you eating B?"

Her eyes widened not yet used to my new nickname for her.

'No, I'm not hungry. But I can sit with you while you eat' she typed with a smile.

Her father and Ms. Hale started eating after giving me a sad smile.

I looked down at my food, and then looked back to Bella.

"Sorry Charlie, I can't eat"

"Is something wrong with the food? Are you a vegan?"

"No, the food is amazing, and trust me I'm starving. But I won't eat unless Bella here is eating"

Bella looked at me if I just punched her in the gut.

'No Doctor I don't usually eat at this time if the day. Sorry, I won't eat now." Before I can say anything; she stood up leaving the room.

Charlie looked me saying "You're sure you know what you are doing. Right?"

"Yea, excuse me" was all I said before I went looking for Bella.

Maybe I pushed her too hard for our first day. I need to slow down a little bit.

I found Bella climbing the stairs apparently going to her room. Her safe zone. Where no one can harm her or talk about her trauma.

I've learnt from my studies that all humans like to think that they are immune to any feelings. It makes them feel in control of their own life. No one can hurt them if they can control how they feel.

"Hey B!"

Bella froze on the stairs, still looking forward.

"I'm sorry. I know that's all too much. I know I'm too much. I promise I won't push you anymore. I will take it one step at a time. But I feel like I need to make you get better. I feel like I'm responsible for you, for every part of you. I want you to be able to talk your mind without having to type it down. I need you to get better. If not for you father sake or mine then for your own sake."

I inhaled quickly as I was talking too fast I was running low on oxygen.

Bella looked backwards and faced me. There was a single teardrop running down her face.

She grabbed my right hand and signaled me to move along. At this point I knew I'd follow her anywhere.

She led me up the stairs in pure silence. I needed to know how she feels about what I said to her. Did she believe that I wanted, no needed her to get better? Does she think that I'm like all her previous doctors?

We kept walking until we reached her purple/golden door.

She opened the door and let me in. She pointed to the couch indicating that I have to sit down. She sat next to me holding that damned iPad and typed 'I really appreciate your concern Dr. Cullen, but I don't want you to get your hopes up. I know that I won't be able to talk again. I approved of doing therapy just for my father's sake. I don't want to see you disappointed as well. Please try to understand that I can't talk about what happened that night. That I won't talk about it.'

"Bella I don't want you to call me Dr. Cullen. I want you to call me Edward. I am here to help you Bella. I gave you a nickname and you're still calling me doctor?"

She smiled apolitically.

"Come on. I don't want you to talk about anything, at least not now. I'll give you your fist assignment. Are you ready?"

She nodded slightly. Here it goes.

"You have to give me a nickname. That's the assignment" I said with a smile. That earned me a grin from her side.

She looked up acting like she was thinking hard about my nickname.

"Oh please anything but 'Eddie'" I said with a shrug.

She giggled silently.

'How about E?"

"Hmm, E and B. I like the sound of that"

I quickly dialed Jessica's number.

"Jessica, I need you to run to my condo. I need you to get me cloths for a fortnight."

"Edward, you know you can't travel at the moment. You have a lot of sessions and patients."

"Yeah, about that. I need you to cancel all of my appointments for two weeks. Tell the patients they can call me on my private line if it is an emergency"

"Edward you know that's crazy. Right?"

"Jessica for once, do what you're told!"

"Alright!"

I flipped the phone shut. I never yelled at Jessica before, but she was just so frustrating. It is my life.

Bella looked frightened. Great, now I made Bella think I'm crazy.

"Bella sorry, you should have never heard me yelling at anyone. But Jessica was just driving me crazy"

Bella nodded.

"Bella would you show me the room I'll be staying in, please?"

She rose. I was a little disappointed she didn't grab my hand this time. But I wanted her to feel comfortable with me around so I kept my mouth shut.

We had a small walk down the corridor. My room was close to hers, which was a good thing.

She opened the room and went in waving for me to follow her.

I expected a small room with a small window and a queen bed but I was dead wrong. I guess Charles Swan doesn't do small bedrooms.

The room was amazing, with big windows that had a great view upon the enormous garden below.

"Bella this room is beautiful!"

'I love this room. It's not usually where my doctors sleep. But I wanted you to have this one. I knew you'd love the light that came from the window.'

"Thanks you Bella. That was very thoughtful of you" the thought of her making effort to make me feel comfortable touched me and made me more determined to get her better.

It was about midday, and I actually had nothing in mind for Bella to exactly do, so I told her "Bella today is our first day together and I actually didn't plan anything for today. I want to start tomorrow."

At least that was what I told her.

"Can we play a game? It's called 20 questions" Bella looked a little frightened again. God how I hate that look. "I promise they won't be hard, they may be actually fun" I wanted her to be sure that I won't dig too deep, at least not today.

"I'll ask you ten questions then you can ask me ten questions. Deal?"

'Deal' she said with a smile.

"What's your full name?" Bella smiled. She was apparently amused that the questions won't have anything to do with her trauma.

'Isabella Marry Swan'

"See. Wasn't that easy?"

'Yea'

"What's your favorite color?"

'It changes every day. Today it's green'

"Where is the place you most feel comfortable in?"

'That's in our vacation house in Greece. I love the view; the whole country is just magical'

I have to keep her talking. Think Edward what fun questions didn't you ask yet!

'You still have seven questions. That means you have to think faster'

So she does have a sense of humor after all!

I gave her a look and said "Go easy on me B. I haven't play this game in ten years or so"

'Okay. I'll go easy if you go easy'

I nodded.

"Do you have any pets?"

'I have a white horse. He's called Pegasus'

"After the Greek mythical horse?"

Bella looked shocked that I knew about Greek mythology. In fact I am a great fan of fiction. And any knowledgeable fiction fan will know that the Greek mythology is the mother of all other fictions. The Greeks were just creative and it showed on every 'God' they have created.

'Yea'

"Would you show me Pegasus sometime?"

'Sure. By the way, that counts as a question. So you only have five questions left'

"Damn. You tricked me!"

'I guess you'll have to live with it'

"Okay so question number six; what type of music are you into?"

'I don't really listen to music now' she looked down, not meeting my eyes. I won't ask, not now. I have promised her. I stick to my promises.

"Seven; Do you ride Pegasus?"

'Not anymore. I didn't see him in a long time. He must be feeling lonely'

I made her feel guilt. Great.

"Do you play any sports?"

'Apart from ballet, I have never really been so good in sports. I barely passed PE'

"What was your favorite subject back in high school?"

She said with no hesitation 'Biology'

"Last question; did you go to college?"

'I went to Harvard Law School, with a scholarship that I didn't really need. But can we not talk about college?"

"Sure, anyway my ten questions are up"

I gave her a fake frightened smile and said "Now, it's your turn"

She rubbed her hand wickedly then typed 'I won't be easy on you, you know.'

And for once I was really afraid of the small figured girl sitting next to me.

_**Leave me a review if you have any questions :)**_

_**RiNoS17**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm feeling creative people. two chapters in one day !**

**Thanks for my reviewers; Shandra101 and TwilightSVU. Hope you wont be dissapointed !**

**Meet you down!**

**Chapter 5**

_Bella's POV_

_Previously:_

He gave me a fake frightened smile and said "Now, it's your turn"

I rubbed my hand wickedly then typed 'I won't be easy on you, you know.'

_**"Trust your instinct to the end, though you can render no reason." ~Ralph Waldo Emerson**_

I couldn't decide if I can really trust 'Edward'.

Dr. Cullen just came into my life. This was the first day knowing each other and I have already felt that pull toward him.

For months I didn't want to communicate with any human being. It hurt to see my father so broken, but I just lost interest in life. I tried killing myself twice with a razor blade and enormous times by just stopping to eat.

The mind I owned is now filled with nothing but sad memories that I couldn't bare to think of anymore. I wish that I can sleep for just one night. No bad dreams, no screams, no demons coming after me.

If you asked me why I chose him in particular, my answer would be very simple. His eyes.

His eyes spoke volumes; he looked like he fell and risen a thousand times. That he was used to tormented souls. He was the savior. My savior.

What am I thinking about!

I have granted him my trust the second I saw him. I got so far trying to comply with his requests. But in the end there's only mush that I can do.

I have lost my voice after screaming so hard for our lives. When I learnt that my screams will get us nowhere that was when I couldn't get my mouth to say a word. It just refuses to work. It learned that it won't be heard anyway.

I have lost hope to hear my own voice again. I was just trying this 'thing' because Charlie looked really down those last days.

Edward knew that he pushed a non-really-existing-but-there barrier when he asked me to eat. Scratch when he tried to force me to eat. I don't want to eat; I always throw up in the end. I don't see the importance.

I haven't talked to anyone in a while so when Edward came along I was ready to open a bit.

'First question; how old are you?'

"I'm 23"

'What's your favorite color?'

"That's easy. Blue, I am in love with that color"

I thanked the lord that when I answered 'Green' earlier he made no resemblance that I was talking about his eyes. I'd die of embarrassment!

'Do you have any pets?'

"No, my father is allergic so I never really had a pet. When I moved out I didn't have the time to look after a pet"

I like that he was being open with me. But does he do that with all his patients? Probably.

'Where were you born?'

"That will be boring ol' Forks, Washington. A very small town with small population that may have actually decreased in number since I moved out!"

'What are your parents like?'

"My dad is a neuron surgeon, Carlisle Cullen. Most of my former girlfriends actually liked him too much, if you know what I mean. My mom is an interior designer, Esme Cullen. She's a terrible cook!"

That made me laugh silently.

'Are you married?'

Edward looked surprised. Hell, I was kind of surprised. Why would I ask him about that! It is personal.

"No actually I am not. But I have a girlfriend. But I'll tell you about that later"

I was disappointed for no apparent reason. Why wouldn't he have a girlfriend? He had everything! The intelligence, the humor, the wealth and the looks.

'Tell me three physical features you get complimented on a lot?'

Edward looked smug for just a tiny moment and said "Hair, eyes and posture"

Edward was half grinning. Why am I thinking about him 'physically'!

'Name someone you can tell just about anything to?'

"Emmett is my brother and Jasper my best friend, you've met him."

I envied that he had friends he can trust. I had that once.

'Do you have any phobias?'

That earned me a laugh from Edward.

"I am a physiatrist! You will have to promise not to tell any of my patients"

I signed a cross on my chest indicating crossing my heart.

"I have a thing for hair and food mixing. If I found hair in my food I always end up gagging!"

'That's not a phobia!'

"It is! A phobia is 'an extreme or irrational fear of something' I always check my food before eating; in case the one preparing it dropped hair! I call it phobia"

Edward's phone rung and I was taken by the sudden of the noise.

He mouthed 'Sorry'

"Hey, Jess. No tell him that he can call me tonight. I am not available at the moment. Okay I'm waiting on the cloths."

Edward hung up.

"My secretary will bring my cloths in few minutes."

I nodded. I guess this means our game is over.

"I want you to promise me something, Bella. Can you do me that?"

I mouthed 'What?'

"I want you to promise that you will try to do whatever assignments I give you; they won't be hard at the first but they will be in the end"

I took my time to think about what he's offering.

I nodded showing my approval.

I'll do that for Charlie and my mother. How I miss Renee.

Rose knocked and waited for answer. Edward said "Enter"

"Dr. Cullen, your secretary is here with your bag"

"We'll be right down. Let's go Bella?"

I went along.

As we went down the stairs I saw a short woman, just about my height with short red hair that met her shoulders. She wore thick black eyeglasses, but she looked great in them. she stood confident in her stilettos.

"Here are your cloths, Edward. I got your iPod, favorite sweats and shorts and a book if you can't sleep again"

"Jessica I swear I was about to kill you in that phone call. Tell Jacob he can call me tonight as I told you."

"Already done. But I want to know how you expect me to clear your schedule for two whole weeks!"

"It's your job. Try doing it for once!"

"Who keep you appointments in check? Who makes sure you are eating? Who brings your laundry every week? If that's not working, I don't know what is!"

"Jessica just leave the bag and leave right now I don't want to get madder at you!"

'Jessica' turned to me and said "I'm sorry Ms. Swan you had to witness that. But we always fight like that. It's not unusual. I feel bad you had to see that. I apologies."

With that she left without saying anything to Edward.

Edward calmed down after a moment.

"Let me walk you to your room, Bella and call it a night. It's about midnight."

I mouthed 'Okay'

I motioned for Edward to wait for a moment at the staircase and ran to get my laptop from the study.

I came back to Edward holding my closed laptop and panting. I haven't run in a long time.

Edward looked confused I just shrugged in response. He let it go.

We walked up the stairs; Edward took me to my room saying "Goodnight Bella. You can wake me anytime. Don't feel shy. Just knock I am a light sleeper." He gave me a half smile as I nodded.

I opened my door hugging my laptop closely. I went to sit on my bed.

I fired my laptop on and opened a new memo.

3rd of July

Day 1 with Dr. Cullen.

Dr. Cullen is really nice. He didn't push too hard, at least not yet.

I enjoyed talking with him if you can call that talking. I envied him for so much. For being a doctor is a one thing. I always dreamt of being a doctor. But I had to enroll in Law School for you know whose sake. I still refuse to say his name. Names are for humans and pets and anything that can have actual feelings. He's heartless.

Moving on. I wanted to show Edward everything; I wanted to tell him everything. But not now.

I hope the demons won't come tonight I am exhausted and I don't want to wake Edward up on the first night.

Let's just hope that they won't come tonight, I don't want him to hear my screams, I'd be so ashamed.

I closed my laptop wishing for a dreamless night.

**I want you all to take a moment and pray for Syria. May god be with them.**

**I dont have the exact dates of my coming updates but it will be sooner than you expect, I have neglected this story enough. **

**Leave me a review, mwah !**

**Love,**

**RiNo'S 17 **


	6. Chapter 6

Hey World, again.

I know I am late for my update but sorry I had to organize my birthday party. Didn't go well, you don't want to know. But if you do review me maybe I'll say sth next chapter ;)

I need a beta so if anyone is interested please PM me. Thank you!

_**Chapter 6:**_

**Edward P.O.V**

_Beep Beep!, Beep Beep!_

I opened my eyes expecting to see my family photo frame on my blue bedside. Instead I find myself looking at the alarm clock that found next to the bed last night. I set the alarm on 7:00 AM. I wanted to begin the day with some research then wake Bella up and try to get her to eat breakfast in gentle way. She was obviously sensitive to people telling her to eat. But this may be a good sign; she doesn't like people to order her around.

I mentally listed the things I wanted to do, Google down some facts so you can be better doctor. Try to have a session with Bella, get her to 'talk' a bit more about the past. Plan a trip, after having Charlie's permission.

I fired up my Mac Book. Visiting Google on the spot. I typed "_Aphasia"_

About a million hit appeared. I couldn't decide which was the most reliable site; so I made sure I read most of them.

"Aphasia: is an impairment of language ability. This class of language disorder ranges from having difficulty remembering words to being completely unable to speak."

I suspected that Bella was suffering of this. But to have Aphasia, she must have suffered from a head injury. Up till now I don't actually now anything about why Bella lost her voice. I need to have answers. I need to talk to someone who knows exactly everything. I feel so under enlightened. I need information. I have to dig deeper.

I grabbed my phone and called Jazz.

And on the second ring "Whitlock talking"

"Hey Jazz, I want you here now. We need to do some digging"

"Edward you realize that its 8 am. Right ?"

"Jazz, I don't care if its 8 or 6 am. You have a job to do. Get the hell up!"

"Okay man. Should I pick you from your place?"

"No, come at the Swan Mansion"

"What are you doing there that early!"

"I'm staying there jerk. Hurry up we have someplace to be"

"I am putting on some clothes Edward. Gee, calm down."

I shut the phone trying to calm myself. The thing about working with people is that they are not punctual and rarely get you. I hate to sound as a control freak, but I need my career life on a certain level and in a certain way. I rarely trust someone enough to involve them in my career, so Jazz got a lot of proving to do.

I didn't have anything to eat yesterday; I need my energy so we can stop by at a Star Bucks to have my usual Latté.

I need to occupy myself with something till Jazz arrives. I sat down and googled "Isabella Swan" some pictures of Charlie with his partners but nothing came up in the name of Bella. It was a truth that the public eye knew nothing of her. I don't think that this is normal. This just made my head spin more!

Why would Charlie leave his only girl so out of the game?

I can't connect the dots, and they call me intelligent. I need to talk to Charlie again so I called Ms Hale.

"Good morning Ms. Hale"

"Good morning Dr. Cullen. What can I do for you?"

"I need to meet with Mr. Swan"

"Mr. Swan left at dawn. He got a business trip. Its only for two nights then he'll be back"

"I need to have a conversation with him as fast as possible. Can you just make sure that this will happen?"

"Sure, Doctor. Do you need anything else?"

"In fact I do. Can I ask you some questions about Bella?"

"Anything to help"

"Did Bella ever suffer of a head injury?"

"No. Not really"

That made my head spins. I need to examine her head myself. Bella's syndrome couldn't just appear overnight. Head injury occurred. Maybe Ms. Hale didn't have all the facts after all.

"Thank you Ms. Hale. I'll call you if anything turns up"

"Anytime. Please call me Rose; it seems we'll be seeing a lot on regular bases"

I hung up after that.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in"

Jazz enters

"How did you get in?"

"A made opened the front gate for me. Tell me what I am here for this early. Its better be important"

I will never admit it but I think Jazz's voice scared me a little bit.

He looked really thin and not well rested; I made a mental vow that I'd check on him later.

I rolled my eyes and said "Take a look on the pages I've bookmarked and I want your opinion on them by 10 am"

"Why didn't you just email them or something?"

"Because I need you after that"

I walked out the door after that; heading for Bella's door.

I knocked and waited. But no response. I gave it another try and knocked again, nut the same. No answer. I turned the knob and showed myself in.

Bella was not here. So she's an early riser.

I grabbed her iPad and I went down stairs looking for her.

I encountered a lady with silver grey hair, I didn't meet her before. No, wait. I saw her last night at the attempt of having dinner.

"Excuse me did you see Bella?"

"I think she is in the gardens"

"Thank you" I gave her a smile and walked through the back door.

I was amazed. I saw my share of pretty sights; but that was just breathtaking.

The gardens are my new favorite place in the mansion, but I had Bella to look for. I kept walking for few minutes before I noticed Bella sitting on a swing.

I moved forward with every intention of talking to her. But then I wanted to see her move around for a bit. Take notice of how she normally behaves when no one is around. She was holding herself and looking downwards.

This posture talked volumes about what and how she's thinking.

I decided that I invaded her privacy enough and went to talk to her.

"Good morning Bella"

She looked startled, but regained her strength quickly enough.

"Can we make a deal?"

I handed her the iPad.

'Yea'

"Whenever you're awake, you have to wake me."

She took her time thinking and typed 'I can't do that'

"Why not Bella?"

She looked almost ashamed 'I don't really sleep a lot'

Why didn't she tell me before she's having hard time sleeping?

But I like that she's being truthful, that's what we need.

"Then I'll stay awake with you."

Bella looked surprised but didn't say anything.

"Bella I need to examine your head is that fine"

She nodded.

I came closer and gently held her temple. Her hair was so soft and the color was enriched but I need to focus.

I examined her head for any signs of a hit. I didn't find anything but a very thin line running from her right side of head down.

I didn't want her to know I found anything, I'll take it slow.

"I want to take you somewhere today is that okay?"

'I didn't really go out in a while'

"Then it'll be a great opportunity"

She looked unsure but willing.

"Let's go have breakfast, Bella. I know I am starving"

Bella looked away

"I know it's hard for you. We'll take it slow." I gave her a smile.

We walked back to the house in silence; I know she's calculating everything in her head.

At the table I was eating and acting not to take notice that Bella is just picking at her food.

"Are you done? I am stuffed!" I said.

She nodded

"Let's get going then"

'Where are we going?'

"I am meeting with my family and I want you to meet them"

Let's hope for the best.

Follow me: RanaMahmoud17

Love,

RiNo'S17


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7:**_

Hey there my fellow E&B lovers, sorry for the late update. Hope you'll like this chapter. Leave me a review. One more thing read down for info about updates ;)

_**Bella's P.O.V**_

"_There are wounds that never show on the body that are deeper and more hurtful than anything that bleeds." ― Laurell K. Hamilton, Mistral's Kiss_

I couldn't believe those words just got out of his mouth. How can he think that I am ready for such a thing! I didn't get out of the house for months and now he just want me to go out and meet up with people I've never knew before .. what happened.

No. Just no.

I won't let this happen.

Last night after he left me alone at my bedroom for me to 'sleep' was the second worst night in my life, and now he just wants me to go out and socialize. Maybe he is the mental one.

The sleepless night, the feeling of being watched, the fact that I know that he's out there trying to get to me was just tiring.

I am exhausted trying to chase the demons off.

I just shook my head no. I won't do it.

"Please Bella. Don't you trust me?"

I nodded

"Then you'll do this. It's the first step of many more" he looked straight in my eyes "I promise that they are very understanding. They helped me as a kid greatly. But that's a tale for another day." He dropped his look to the ground. There must be something there.

'I promise I'd go if you promised you will tell me tonight'

He glanced up and shrugged. Maybe he didn't want to share this with me. After all I'm just a patient. Not a friend. I need to stop making assumptions, but he's just so tempting. I want to know all about to him. I want to figure him out. I didn't have this feeling for anyone before, well maybe once. It didn't go very well.

He surprised me with his response "You got yourself a deal." And he gave me that crooked grin.

Oh my God, what have I gotten myself into?

"Are you backing up?"

I gave it a thought.

'No way'

His eyes were shining, I noticed it happens frequently.

"Then go get dressed. Wear something simple, you don't have to dress up. We'll meet here after you finish"

I nodded.

After few minutes I exited my room heading to meet Edward. I found him at the base of the stairs. Waiting for me.

I wore jeans and a green shirt. You can see the resemblance, but I was just so drown.

"This color fits you well" Edward said. I wanted to tell him that it would look better on him but I shut myself up. That wasn't so hard.

I just shrugged.

In the car Edward tied my seatbelt as a safety measure. I wanted to let him know that I don't like straps. I feel trapped but I just continued being silent.

Edward headed for his 'parents' house. It was a Sunday and they gathered to spend the day together.

I liked that. Charlie and I always eat together, since my mother passed away, but it's just not like before.

Nothing is like before.

We arrived at the Cullen's house. More of a mansion, like ours but in a cuter version.

Edward got out of the car and before I can get out he opened my door. I like that Edward always thinks of how to make me comfortable.

Before we can ring the bell the doors burst open and two arms were surrounding Edward.

After a minute or two who appears to be Edward's mother said "I am very sorry but lately I rarely see my son" she gave Edward a look and Edward looked and apparently felt guilty.

"Firstly, Mom this is Bella, my friend. And Bella this is Esme Cullen, my mother."

After Edward finished his words I found myself surrounded by the same set of arms that surrounded Edward.

I shook. I wasn't hugged in a very long time. I don't know if I feel comfortable but I was just about to crack in front of them. I just thanked god that it was a brief hug.

"Hey Honey. Please come in"

We walked through the door and went to the sitting lounge it was utterly beautiful. All white with re cushions all over the place. It looked so peaceful.

But there I saw other people. I was beginning to panic. I can handle this.

But in the same time I felt Edward holding my hand. He held tight, just making me feel alright. I felt all the sadness in the world go away. No more feeling bad. No more demons, only angels.

And I couldn't focus on what's happening before me. I just lounged to look at the green orbs that are his eyes. So I did.

I looked up and found Edward already looking down to me. But suddenly broke the bond.

"Hey Tanya."

"Edward! I missed you" I heard a female voice sing.

I turned around and looked to see the source of the singsong voice. She was a tall blond beautiful creature. Her hair had flowing curls and her legs went on for ages. That's the type of people I wouldn't dream of competing with them

"Bella, This is Tanya. My .. fiancé" Edward introduced me to her while chocking on words.

"Tanya this is Bella my friend"

He got a fiancé? Of course he does!

What is that twitch inside of me? I didn't feel anything like that in a long while.

'Tanya' extended her hand to me after she threw herself at Edward and said "Nice to meet you Bella, I've never saw any of Edward's 'friends'" she said the word with a look that made it appear dirty.

Did she know I was his patient?

But why do I care? I am his patient after all.

I nodded for a reply.

"Let's sit in the living room. I'm sure Alice will be here soon." Edward said while looking at me and completely ignoring his fiancé.

"Oh no honey, she's already here but she's helping your mom. I would have helped to but I felt really tired."

Edward just rolled his eyes and shook her off of him. He came by me and took my hand.

"Let's go Bella?"

I nodded.

After sitting with Edward and Tanya for a while a blond man came. He looked young but I knew he was Edward's father from the look on his face. They seemed to mimic each other in the way they move. But when Edward had a strong copper hair and deep green orbs for eyes, his father had a soft blond hair and blue eyes. I noticed that Esme had none of Edward's features as well. Maybe this means .. No this can't be right.

"Bella, this is Carlisle. My father. Dad this is Bella"

Before I extend my hand for a handshake I felt both of his strong arms around me giving me a hug.

"Hello Bella, I hope Edward have been a good host while I was away"

I just gave him a smile and nodded.

I watched as Carlisle interacted with Tanya as if she was his own daughter. Well, she will be soon.

After hearing and trying to be involved in the small talk happening I heard a girlish voice saying "Come on people, dinner is ready!" with a very notable enthusiasm.

"Alice first of all we are still waiting on Jasper. Secondly, I want you to meet Bella"

A short figure appeared with short brown hair "Well, Jasper is late and he should know better than that. And I'd love to meet your Bella"

Did she just say "Your Bella"? Did I hear correctly?

I was shocked and when I looked around I saw that so was Edward and Tanya.

Alice came around to greet me with a hug. I just smiled. Edward gave me a worried look. I just shrugged him off.

Jasper came mid-dinner. He claimed that Edward had him working hard from 8 am in the morning at that Edward looked away guiltily.

I knew that Edward was hard on people who worked with him but I just feel funny that they have been working on me.

Edward looked utterly unnoticeable when it came to his sister and Jasper flirting. I mean it took me one look at them and I saw how they both looked at each other. A blind man could tell but Edward seemed wrapped up in his own world. He was miles ahead, and every five minutes he'd check that I was alright. Nobody pressed me to actually eat, I was really grateful for that.

After dinner Edward told his family that he needed to show me something. They all seemed not to mind, but I took a look at Tanya and I knew she want happy I was keeping her fiancé from her.

"Bella are you alright?"

I nodded.

He smiled and said "Good. Cause I want to show you something."

He took my hand and grabbed me to follow him.

We reached the garden but we kept on walking further. I have to admit I was a little afraid. Not of Edward but of the scene. It was dark and no one was around.

After some minutes of walking, we seemed to have reached our destination.

"Bella, this is the Meadow. When I had nowhere to go, I'd come here. When I felt that I don't to deserve to live I's come here. When I thought that all was ruined I'd come here. This has been my sanctuary, my safe heaven. I felt that I show you mine as you showed me your private space this morning. Everyone got their own place that no one else is allowed in. I have so much respect for you. I want you to know that you'll always have me and that no one has ever seen this place before"

Even in the darkness I can see the glint in his eyes, and I believed him. Oh, what kind of a charm does he have on me?

We went back to the house and we were saying our goodbyes when Tanya rudely interrupted and said "Edward, I need a word with you please"

Edward looked startled but nodded and left for a while.

When he came back his face was burning red and I can tell that they had a good fight.

"Bella let's go" was all he said.

We fled out of the house in his car. Edward's phone rung and he picked up "Yea mom. I'm sorry I left without saying good bye. I just can't stand her any longer. We'll see about that." Then he hung up.

"B, are you ready for that story now?"

I was so eager to know so I just nodded furiously.

Sorry guys for the cliffy but you know you love me for it O:).

Updates will be every week on Saturdays. I am not sure yet of my schedule but I'll try to keep the date in check. Some updates may even come before Saturdays, who knows xP

Thanks for reading and follow me on twitter for teasers!

RanaMahmoud17

RiNo'S17


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8:**_

_**Edward's P.O.V**_

Here's a shout out for all of my faithful readers and reviewers, you guys rock. I practically feed on your messages all week long!

Meet me down for a surprise ;)

"_**All the world in made of faith, and trust, and pixie dust" **_

_**~J.M Barrie**_

I can't do this.

I am not ready to this.

She's my patent.

I can't tell her my dark stories. Or can I?

"Esme and Carlisle are not my real parents. I mean not the biological ones."

I couldn't read her expression so I took that as a sign that I should keep talking and tell her more.

We were nearing the Swan's mansion.

"They adopted me when I was about ten years old." Thank God it's dark. I didn't trust my facial expressions at the moment.

"I was in an adoption house. My mother and father couldn't afford having me. When I was four years, they dropped me in front of the adoption house and just left."

I never told anyone all of this. Not even Tanya!

"I don't really remember them, I only remember some of the days in the House. I had only one friend there, Jared. We were really close. You see, I wasn't really that popular back then. I was shy and little and afraid. I didn't talk often, only to Jared and some of the House-keepers."

We arrived at the mansion.

I killed the engine and opened my door, got out, helped Bella out.

"I guess that's all for today Bella."

'No! I want to know more.'

"B, it's late. You should be sleeping. You needed it"

'I don't sleep, Edward' she looked at her feet.

"Why didn't you tell me that before? I can get you some meds that can help"

'No. No meds. I am not crazy Edward; I just have bad dreams so I try to avoid sleeping.'

I took a moment to process everything. She doesn't sleep well. At least we have that in common.

But should I tell her everything?

Of course not!

I don't need to traumatize her further. I'll keep it G rated.

For both of our sakes.

"Okay, here's the deal. I'll tell you more if you tell me what you do all night when you're not sleeping."

Bella nodded.

I held her hand and felt that thing again. I wonder if she did too. I chose to ignore it like I did at my parents'.

Tanya threw a fit about me taking Bella to the dinner. I don't know what her problem is. She's clingy, I mean even more than before.

"_Edward, can I have a word with you?"_

"_Sure"_

_When we entered Carlisle's office, she took a seat and said "Edward sit down we need to talk"_

_I told her times and times again that I don't respond to that superior voice of her. She's treating me like a child or a puppy who just chew on her shoe!_

_For God's sake!_

_I closed my eyes and exhaled, just trying to get a hold on my temper._

"_I don't like they way you're talking, Tanya."_

"_Recently, you don't like anything about me Edward!"_

_She stood up and came to face me._

"_What are you talking about, baby?"_

"_Edward don't you 'baby' me. I am the one who's always calling. Always checking on how you are doing. I sometimes forget I even have a fiancé!"_

_I held her hand and it just felt .. not right._

_I didn't talk, I'd let her vend off everything she's feeling._

_She started tearing up. I hate that she cries in every time we try to have a serious conversation. Talk about being an adult._

"_Edward, I just don't feel like you love me anymore."_

**I don't love you!**

_I wanted to scream it on the top of my lungs, but I knew better so I just kept my pie hole shut._

"_Don't say that, Tanya. Come on, you know better than that."_

"_Do I? Do I really Edward? When was the last time you even told me you love me? Can you even say it now?"_

_She glared at me. _

_I was about to say it but my mouth won't function. It was like my heart sent a direct order for my mouth not to comply with whatever my brain's orders were._

_She was glaring silently in her eyes._

"_You look at that silent girl with more passion than the way you look at me!"_

_Was she comparing herself to Bella? Really? _

"_Tanya that was low. You are well educated young woman. How can you say something like that about a patient of mine?"_

"_Are you going to stand here and defend her while you should really be defending yourself?"_

"_Tanya, I won't continue this conversation! Just give me some time to think."_

"_There's no time for thinking Edward. Either you are in or you're out. Choose, now."_

_I started seeing red. No one has ever pushed me that far before. Well maybe some certain people once did._

"_You won't push me into making that decision! I'll answer whenever I see fit Tanya! God, stop being like that. I can't take it!"_

_I streamed out of the room with such anger I have never wished my family members or Bella would ever have to see._

I blocked the images of a furious looking Tanya that I have left hanging in my father's office.

"Where do you want to go?"

'The gardens?'

"Just grab a jacket; it's a little bit chilly"

We went to sit in the same place I've found Bella in this morning. It was so much darker, but the moon shone brightly, thank God.

I hoped Bella wasn't feeling intimated.

"Are you okay B?"

She nodded.

"Should I go on?"

'No, wait. I want to know what happened with your fiancée'

"Tanya?"

She nodded.

"It was nothing. We always fight; well she never fails to bring a topic for us to fight about. But I guess this time will be the last. I just have to think about it."

I looked away fearing that Bella would reveal me with her eyes.

Hopefully, she'd let it go. And she did.

"Where was I? Yea, right. Jared and I were inseparable. We did everything together. Until one day Esme came and told me that I was going to my new home. I got better for her. I worked hard on my school work, I got new friends and I even learned to play the piano. I loved the look she would give me when she saw me accomplish anything. Like I was making her dreams come true. I won't lie. I didn't do it all solely for her. A part of was for Carlisle and my siblings as well. They have all helped me greatly. I am very grateful for having such a strong support system. That's my nickname for them."

I gave her my crooked smirk.

She smiled back.

"Enough about me; I want you to tell me about your day. Did you like it? Did you feel anyhow uncomfortable?"

'I feared I'd be a boring company as I don't really speak. But they were all actually really nice. I haven't seen people in quite a while. I was afraid they'd judge or laugh. But your family and your fiancée were great. Thank you.'

"I bet you'd have loved them even more if you got to meet Emmet. He's fun even when he bugs me. He is out of town. Maybe when he gets back we can go out for dinner?"

Bella nodded with a just there smile.

"Bella, don't try to get away from our deal! A deal is a deal. Now that I have told you about my past, I want to know what you do at night when everyone is sleeping. But first let me guess

Do you go to clubs with your friends and dance all night long?"

I opened my mouth acting shocked, Bella actually laughed out loud as she shook her head 'no'.

That was a beautiful sound. I want to hear it once more.

"Okay, let me have just one more go. Are you a vampire, you have to go out at night to hunt your innocent preys?"

I acted even more shocked and she laughed harder shaking her 'NO'

"Bella I'm out of theories. Why don't you just tell me?"

'I think that's better. Your theories suck'

She grabbed my hand and 'said'

'I'll show you'

If I get many questions about Bells/Edward, next chapter I'll interview them in my AN and make them answer all of your questions. Let the games begin!

I still need a Beta, let me know if you are interested. I'm also open for any ideas for the story and mainly about Bella's trauma. If you have a good idea put it forward and I will consider it, be a part of the magic ;)

Follow me for on Twitter for Teasers: RanaMahmoud17

Love you guys!

RiNoS17


	9. Chapter 9

SURPRISE!

As many of you sent questions to me; I thought I'd answer them through the coming interview.

An interview with one and only Edward!

Me: Edward, thank you for granting us some of your expensive time.

E: You're welcome, but as we agreed we have to make it quick. I need to attend to B.

Me: Sure. It's just that our fans sent us tons of questions and we need to answer some.

E: *shrugs* Okay.

Me: How old are you, Edward? Some people are confused.

E: I'm 23. *looks away thinking what a dumb question that was*

Me: How many chapters do you think we have left?

E: Well, that depends on you and the limit of your creativity. *crooked smirk*

Me: *rolls eyes* Real mature, Edward. What do you think caused Bella's trauma?

E: I don't know yet. But I guess the death of her mother is deeply related to the subject.

Me: Are you going to make up with Tanya? People are calling her names you know.

E: I don't get why they're doing that. But I promised you and myself that I won't get back with her for my father's sake. I need to love her. I don't care what Carlisle thinks. I guess I'm old enough now. Now, is my therapy session over? I need to get back to B. Wrap it up.

Me: You don't get to tell me what to do, Edward. I tell you what to do.

E: Yeah, right. I'm out.

Me: I hope he'll come back to his senses one day and treat me right!

After you've met the very charming Edward, send me some questions for Bella and maybe I can get her to answer them in the next chapter.

Meet me down ;)

_**Chapter 9:**_

_**Bella's P.O.V**_

Before Edward came along, I don't think I ever showed anyone what I'm about to show Edward.

I hope he'll understand that.

I grabbed Edward's hand and lead him deep inside the gardens. The stables. Pegasus should be asleep, but I didn't know how to tell Edward what I did, so I figured I'd show him.

Edward came along silently; I loved that he never pushed too hard. He knows when to stop. No one actually knew when to stop, before.

_**He**_ once knew when to stop pushing.

No. I refuse to think about _**him **_when I'm with Edward.

I silently stood there as Edward connected the dots. He knew I had Pegasus, he also knows that I don't ride him anymore. That's partially true; I stopped riding Pegasus after that night. But when I stumbled upon the fact that I couldn't sleep, because of reasons I don't want to remind myself of, I figured spending time with my Pegasus was reassuring. Something about him was calming. I'd spend all night brushing him. I just feel safer when I'm near him, watching his silver-white hair shimmer in the moonlight.

It was so dark and I felt Edward tighten his grip on my hand; I appreciated that. I pulled the door of the stable open and quietly let myself in, like every day.

As we reached Pegasus' booth, I was surprised to find him awake. Then again I think I lulled him to sleep almost every night.

I like how Edward looks at Pegasus. He almost looks at him like I do; like he was a creature of exceptional beauty.

Pegasus was an amazing horse. But not everyone can really appreciate him. _**He**_ used to brush him with me and sometimes even ride him. We loved the way the wind blew our hair when we rid him together, he'd ride behind me, holding me in his strong arms, making me feel safe. It felt like I could never fall, that he'd always catch me no matter what happens.

I have to stop thinking about all that. It most certainly won't help with the demons tonight.

I sighed loudly and Edward noticed.

"You come down here to ride him when you can't sleep?"

I shook my head 'No' and looked at the floor.

I grabbed two brushes. I handed him one and started brushing Pegasus with the other.

Edward stood there for a second then started copying my moves. Pegasus liked Edward, which I found totally unusual. Pegasus was never really open to anyone new, not even _**him**_.

We didn't talk for a while.

"Bella, can you promise me something?"

Where did that come from?

I nodded. It's all I can really do.

"Promise me that you'll eventually tell me what happened."

I dropped the brush and grabbed the I-Pad and typed down; 'I can't promise you that, Edward.'

"I just want you to try. I promise you won't hear me nagging. I just want to make sure that someday you'll be able to tell me what happened."

'I will try my best, Edward, that I can promise.'

Edward wasn't pleased but I couldn't lie to him. He told me not to.

After a while Pegasus gave in to sleep and we just laid down on the ground, watching the moon in silence. I like our silence.

After a while, Edward got up and I did the same.

We reached the mansion and climbed the stairs to reach my room. I quickly grabbed the I-Pad and typed 'Edward can you do me a favor?'

"Anything. You can ask me for anything."

He seemed to truly mean it.

I opened the door and let him in. 'Can you stay here with me tonight?'

Edward gave it a thought and said "Sure. I can sleep on the chair."

In the Swans mansion and he's thinking about sleeping on a chair. I rolled my eyes at him, and instantly remembered that I should not do that.

I started tearing up, Edward was lost. He didn't know what he did that made me cry.

I mouthed 'I'm sorry'

"Hey, don't apologize. I swear, nothing you do makes me angry. Oh my God, I feel so clueless, now I drove you to tears."

Edward said as he wiped my tears away.

I took a moment to regain my strength, or whatever was left of it.

I pointed at the pull-out couch across my bed to Edward. He didn't seem to get it so I pulled out the couch's bed.

Edward was grinning.

"You're allowing me to sleep in your bedroom already? I'm starting to like this job."

I laughed silently.

Only Edward can take me from tears to laughter in only a few seconds.

I handed him some pillows and a quilt to make him feel more comfortable.

"Goodnight, B." Edward said as I was turning off the lights.

I mouthed back a 'Goodnight, Edward' but then thought that he wouldn't be able to see it as it was too damn dark. I sighed and showed myself to bed.

Lying in bed, staring at the dark ceiling and trying to think of anything other than that one night. That's how I usually spend my nights after Pegasus bails on me and falls to sleep.

.BC.

It was dark as usual but something was different. I was running from them, again. The demons.

I figured it was the usual nightmare I've been living with for the past few months once I entered the forest.

The branches scratched my face, again. They didn't feel like small branches, they felt like thick nails.

I was running and they were catching up, just like every night. But something was off.

After what felt like an infinity of running, I suddenly stopped in front of a familiar tree. I stood there, examining it, knowing that they were still after me.

Something drew me to that tree. It was massive with more branches and golden flowers than you could ever imagine. The rest of the trees were black and their branches held no flowers.

It was a first for me to see any color in my demons' midnight visits. They weren't really keen on making their visits nice or short for the matter.

I noticed a small encryption at the bottom of the tree that read 'Wait, dear.'

Why would anyone ask me to wait while I had fierce demons on my tail? Weird.

But I did. I waited. I don't exactly know why I decided to wait but my guts told me to do so.

After what seemed like hours, the forest quieted. I couldn't hear the demons crushing branches on their way to me.

It was still dark. It's always dark here.

"Do you want to come along, B?"

I looked up from my sitting position to see no other than Edward riding my Pegasus. He was wearing a white button-up shirt with a few undone buttons, dark pants and bare feet.

I nodded.

Before I could ride in front of him, a demon appeared and snatched me from Edward. Just as he was about to do the usual, I heard Edward's voice calling for me.

"Bella, come on. Bella, please!"

I couldn't see him. I wanted to beg the demon to leave me alone for just this one night. The dream started off really good. Actually, I think I'd have begged him to leave me even if it was a bad dream; only because it was different than that of everyday.

"Bella! Please, Bella!"

Why was he yelling?

Oh I get it; he never saw the demons do this to me before.

"Bella, wake the hell up!"

.BC.

I jerked awake.

What the heck just happened?

A glassy-eyed Edward was trembling in front of me.

Did he witness that?

I mouthed 'I'm sorry'

"Don't you ever say that word to me ever again!"

That was weird. Edward was so unlike _**him**_.

He always asked me to apologize. He liked it when I apologized.

"Bella, I know I promised I won't push you into telling me anything. But I'm telling you that we won't get any sleep tonight unless you tell me what happened in that dream."

Would I dare tell him?

As you see I don't have an exact updating day but I promise that no Saturday will pass without an update!

Follow me RanaMahmou

Or search #BluntlyCascading

Thanks to my new Beta Sherii_95!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10:**_

_**Edward's P.O.V**_

To my fellow readers, sorry for the delay I had a lot of things going on. Pray for me my IGCSE results are in two days time.

"_And for any victim of a violent crime, when you actually get to go in and realize and see their faces and know that they can't hurt you any more, there is no feeling like that. It finally frees you from a lot of demons."~__Patty Hearst_

I was dead tired. The thought of sleeping was so assuring. I was planning on sleeping next to Bella on an arm-chair, she wouldn't have it. She brought a sofa bed and I scooted it closer to her bed.

I suspected that her sleep wasn't quietly peaceful, so I decided that I have to witness it.

I laid down for a bit after wishing Bella a good night. I have to think about the 'Tanya' thing.

I don't get why she freaked out on me I didn't like it. I know that I have to stop this nonsense. But I have to be sure that I am doing the right choice. My parents will never forgive me, Carlisle mostly.

I have to be sure I don't love her. I already know that I don't. Why am I hesitating then? I just don't want to lose her all together. I've known her all of my life, I know she's annoying as hell but I love her, not in love, but I love her as an old friend. And there's Bella. I hate to admit that I like her. She's in no condition to this with all this.

Her father will probably kill me before he let me lay one finger on her. I bet he'll make sure that I can't enter the state she's staying in.

I can't deal with all of that now, maybe later. Not maybe. Surely maybe.

I was about to drown into sleep when I heard a small whimper and felt Bella's bed jerk a little.

I shook the soft blue blanket off me and rose to sit up and observe closely.

Bella had a thin line of sweat on her forehead that makes her hair strays stick slightly.

I thought of waking her up but voted it against it. I have to see where this will go.

She begun to move and stir more, all while mumbling a little!

I have found it!

She talks in her sleep!

Of course she can. How idiotic of me not to think that before! The mental barrier her mind puts around her mouth is not there while she sleeps. I have to hear what she is saying.

"No, Jake. I can't"

It comes out as a whisper I begin to question if I've really heard it.

Who's "Jake"?

I feel my body tightens with a bad feeling. Why is she dreaming about "Jake"? It took me second to realize that this feeling was jealousy. I can't believe that!

I have never felt this way before, not with Tanya.

Saying his name was all it took for me to get up the sofa bed and go for her bed and sit silently. I have to be closer, she seems scared.

I approach her more and she seems to still with comfort so I take this as an invitation for me to go closer.

I kept going one step at a time until I've found myself holding Bella in my arms.

She didn't seem to mind. Actually she laid her hand above my chest and snuggled in.

I felt her heartbeat slowing and her ragged breaths even. Her body completely relaxed into me.

I have slept with Tanya before, in both meanings. But I have never watched her react to in me this way. I realize that holding Bella wasn't just comforting her, but comforting me too on some level.

I took the courtesy to close my eyes and rest my head on Bella's.

I took only few more minutes for Bella to stir again and begin thrusting and turning in bed all while screaming "Get off. Get off of me now you sick pig!"

My eyes shot open. Was she screaming at me for lying next to her? Was she that disgusted by the thought of me in her bed.

I was just about to start on my million apologies when I looked at her face just to discover that her eyes were actually closed.

That did it for me.

I have to wake her up, now.

"Bella, come on. Bella please." I pushed her strayed hair away trying to make her regain conscious.

Still I get no sign of her waking up.

"Please, Bella"

I hear my voice rising.

"Bella, wake the hell up!"

I'm sweating bulls as I am shaking her almost violently. She decides that I've had enough time struggling and finally woke up.

I take an eyeful of her then feel myself exhale. I closed my eyes for a second then feel myself draw her to me tightly. I have to know what the fuck this "Jake" did to her!

After being reassured that she's really fine I pulled away and said "Are you okay?"

She nodded and mouthed 'I'm sorry' with her eyes closed. So we are back to mouthing and not actually saying the words.

"Don't you ever say sorry to me ever again!"

I couldn't understand the possibility that she is apologizing for having a bad dream. She can't be real.

I said the word before calculating the after math "Bella, I know I promised I won't push you to tell me anything. But I'm telling you that we won't get any sleep tonight if you won't tell me what happened in that dream."

I held her hand reassuring her that I am going nowhere.

Bella had tears in her eyes, and then she nodded. I have never been this happy to see her nod. She is finally going to give up to me and tell me what happened to her that made her so closed up from the world. I must have done something right in this lifetime. Thank you, God.

I decided that I won't tell her that I have actually heard her pretty voice in her 'sleep'. She won't be comfortable around me so I thought I'd give her some more time about this issue.

She pointed for me to get up and get her iPad. I went immediately, regretting the loss of contact.

She took the iPad from me and started typing furiously. She gave me the thing and pointed with her chin for me to read.

'Edward, you are the only one I can trust now. I know more about than I know about anyone. You must promise that you won't do anything with what I am about to tell you, not without my permission.'

I look at her and say "You know I never will do anything you don't want to do" I said with sincerity in voice.

I guess she trusted my words as she took the iPad from my hand and started typing again.

'After my mother died, Edward, I went through a really dark place. I couldn't talk for few months. Until..Jacob came along. He was my father's best friend's son. They just came back from Spain to stay in Washington for good. His father was tired of traveling all around. He was older than me with few years, maybe your age. We instantly became best friends and grew up together, he is the only reason I have ever talked again after the death of my mother. We even made our parents put us in the same school. High school came and we were growing fond of each other intimately. Jake took me out on few dates and our parents couldn't be happier. I fell hard in love with him. He was everything I have ever dreamt of, a real prince with his manners and poise. We had a sexual relationship when I agreed and was sure we were an item that would stand in wind's face.

When we were about 19 and in college Jake told me that he wanted to marry me but he couldn't because he have needs I can't attend to. I was young and foolery in love I told him that I would do anything for him. I wouldn't let him slip away. I won't lose him like I've lost Renee. Can we finish this in another day? I am exhausted' I finished the text and looked at Bella to see her tired face looking back with exasperation. I couldn't argue with her.

"We can finish in another day, Bella." And gave her a small smile.

I gave myself the courtesy to lay back on her bed. I waited for her to object, but she didn't. I opened my arms for her to come back and she did!

I closed my eyes and sighed leisurely. She is in my arms, nothing can get to her.

"Sleep, Angel. I am here to fight off the demons."

She hissed at the last word. Maybe that was what the ream about, demons?

We'll talk about that later. I want her to rest now.

After reading what Bella wrote I couldn't handle all the emotions I had in the same time. I was dizzy with jealousy over this _Jake. _He is the reason we are in this mess, I could be more sure. But he was also responsible I were here, in a sick way I was grateful for that.

Bad thoughts were swimming in my head, distracting me. Making me mad, making me see red.

I was degusted with the way Bella talked of him. He made her talk and I couldn't. Well, at least not yet.

I made a mental promise to myself at that thought. I will get you to talk Bella.

Thanks to my readers :)

RiNo'S17


	11. Chapter 11

Finally, the website is ready for you to visit!

.

Chapters, pictures, discussions and music of this story are posted there, I will not take the story off yet but I need your reviews people!

Meet you down!

_**Chapter 11:**_

_**Bella's P.O.V**_

I told him.

I hope I don't get him in trouble with _Master_. I don't want him to get in trouble; I'd hate to see him hurt.

_That's probably what you're doing dumbass!_

Whoa, my conscious is hissing at me again. I haven't heard from her in a while, she was long-lost. I missed her scolding me from time to time. She thinks I'm putting Edward in harm's way. I guess she's right, again.

But he's the one pushing me for information.

For some reason, I didn't want to be anywhere but here right now. In Edward's arms. They feel like the safest place on earth.

I was tensed when he first opened his arms for me. I knew it was wrong, but I didn't want anything but the reassurance he provided, I couldn't resist the temptation. We were a little uneasy for a while, but the feeling disappeared as he soothingly stroked my hair and gently hummed a lullaby in my ears.

I have to ask him what he's humming.

_Not now. _My conscious said. In the morning, then.

As I lay on his chest I feel his breathing deepen and his heartbeat slow down to a strong, steady beat.

He is a tough man. Do I want to put him in the worn path?

After some time he stops humming and I sense him drift into deep sleep. Non-occupied, I look around my over-sized room and sigh vaguely.

My eyes blink rapidly, I try to digest what happened last night. I did fall asleep. Shortly after Edward drifted I felt my eyes getting heavier. A night with dreamless sleep; I didn't have one of those for some time now.

It wasn't actually a whole night or entirely dreamless to be honest. But it was close enough.

The bed was empty; I guess Edward is an early riser.

I cautiously lift my head up, avoiding the wooziness I get whenever I wake up.

My bare feet touch the cool tiles and I'm instantly grateful. The bed was warm, too warm.

I saunter around, trying to find Edward.

_Maybe he left._

I virtually rolled my eyes at her. He can't just leave, can he? It's his job. I am his patient.

_That, you are._

I knock on the gues…Edward's room.

No answer. Maybe he did leave; he'd think I was no good after all.

I lean back on the door and I feel the floor coming up, actually I was the one going down.

I slide onto the floor, draw my knees up to my chest and put my face down.

I thought he'd always stay here.

He lied to me. They all lie, no one's honest.

Charlie lied about mom dying. Jake lied about who he really was. I fall into every lie. No exception.

The first note hits me, hard.

I hear the piano being played and I feel myself getting up and already running to the music room.

I instantly know that the player can't be anyone but Edward.

I arrive at the music room panting.

I run to Edward, who is sitting on the piano stool. He stands as soon as he sees me.

"Bella! What's wrong?" Edward asks, taken aback.

'You left me' I mouthed.

"I had to clear my mind and think things through. I'm sorry, I thought you'd be asleep." He looked dazed.

I shake my head, clearing my mind.

I touch his arms, the place that gave me that dreamless night.

'Is that what you were humming to me?'

"No. Would you like me to play you that?"

I nod.

'What 's it called?'

"That was a piece by Carter Burwell"

He sits down on the stool and takes my hand, seating me down with him. I start withdrawing my hands but he takes my hands and places them on top of his.

His fingers move and along move mine. I hear the soft music of last night and reluctantly relax. This music doesn't give you a chance to fight back. It utterly releases you.

I watch Edward's face as he plays; he looks focused but also tranquil, like he's not making any effort playing that hard piece. We stay like this for a while. His fingers swaying across the black and white keys in beautiful melody and me, silently watching him.

I hear someone clear their throat from the room's entrance. Edward rapidly drew his hands away like a child who was caught with his hands in the cookie jar.

I momentarily wonder what that was about but shrug it off.

It is revealed that Jasper was at the door waiting for us, Edward, to say anything.

"Morning, Jasper."

"Morning." He says curtly at Edward and then he talks to me "How are you Bella?"

I nod and mouth 'Fine'

I was doing fine until he came and interrupted. I shouldn't think like that. I am not allowed to be close to anyone. Fuck. I hope no one notices the somber look I am giving Jasper.

"I have all the things you asked for. Want to discuss them now?"

Edward nods firmly, he looks excited.

"Yeah, let's do this. Bella, I'll be back in a few minutes" he says as he lays his hands on my upper arms.

I nod gloomily.

Edward leaves with Jasper and I find myself picking at the piano notes, trying the sounds. Edward said that the piano helped him when he was young and troubled, maybe it can help me?

I doubt it, but I'd tell him to teach me anyhow.

After an hour Edward comes to find me in the gardens again.

"Sorry I'm late. Jasper and I were discussing important matters."

Here we go again. He is sounding so formal; he tends to do this whenever anyone is around. Does he notice it?

"I have an important appointment with one of my patients. This is really serious Bella. I tried to call it off but I just couldn't. I have to deal with it."

Does that mean he has to leave?

I feel my head instantaneously pulling down at his words. How can I tell him that I want, no, need him here with me, to fight off the demons?

Edward takes a breath and says "Would you like to come with me?"

My eyes widen trying to make sure that he is for real.

I try to process what he is offering.

_No, don't go. This can't turn right!_

I shut her up instantly and nod furiously.

Edward looks surprised but not startled.

We are at the parking lot, waiting for the elevator to take us to the level where Edward's practice is.

We take the elevator and two young men enter at the last minute after Edward held the door open for them.

"Thanks" one of them said breathlessly as he entered.

One of the young men was blonde and just a few inches taller than me. The other had dark hair and bright blue eyes, much taller than both of us.

Edward pressed the 16th button and the blonde guy said "We're neighbors!"

Edward looks up quizzically at the blonde guy.

"I'm Paul and this Mike. We just moved in!"

The young man looks like he's ready to jump up and down like a teenage girl.

Edward greets back with a "Hello" he wants to keep it short then.

The guy called Mike chimed in with "You have yourself one cute girlfriend there. Course my Paul is way cuter! No offence."

I shook my head 'No!'

But all Edward said was "None taken."

The elevator came to a halt and the doors slowly opened. We went left as Paul and Mike went right.

We entered the practice to be greeted by a tall redhead. She looks young, mid twenties.

"Dr. Cullen, good to see you. Mia is here."

"Jessica, good to see you too. I know, we are going in to meet her now."

'Jessica' eyes me and looks at Edward, doubtingly, challenging him maybe.

Edward holds her stare until it dies down, he grabs my right hand and guides me to what seems like his office. The walls are brown and the furniture is bright green. It looks comfy and reassuring, looks like Edward and his green eyes, but the color pales next to Edward's bright orbs.

The brown walls are covered with simple art. 'So cryptic' I think to myself.

We find a woman with clearly blond-bleached hair sitting on the green shezlong.

"Hello Mia, I hope you are doing well today. This is Bella, my friend. She is going to attend this session with us."

She nods and says "I don't mind. But the confidentiality is still on, right?"

"Absolutely" Edward reassures her.

Edward points for me to sit in a chair across the shezlong.

Here goes nothing.

Hope you guys like this chapter, review and let me know!

Visit the web site .

All members will be responded to!

Love,

RiNo'S17


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12:_

_Edward's P.O.V_

I am truly sorry you guys, I was locked out of my account and I just got it back. Anyway, here's the new chapter, have a good read!

This can't be happening to me. I am a professional for God's sake! I don't get attached to patients, no matter what. These people need my help I can't make their problems mine, I mean sympathy is needed but emotional bonds are just a big no-no.

Ms. Mia Goldman is pacing my perhaps too large office as usually do every session. She is a very contained woman, successful and utterly ambitious. No one can compete with her in business. When it comes to her private life the little woman is a mess. She can't take stand up for her husband beating her every time she opens her mouth. She's been my patient for three years now, never did she showed signs of progress. I tried to push her and make her leave her husband before, a year ago, she just said that she loved him too much and couldn't stand being away from him. This was wrong on too many levels.

She removed the velvet scarf she was wearing and revealed bruises, as usual. Before she could say a word I said

"I am sorry Mia, but this time I have to go to the police. This can't keep on happening. We've given him too many chances."

"Edward stop this. We both know this is not going to happen; I am not calling the police. I'm walking out of this marriage. I'm taking both of my girls and going to Rome, Italy. There's this one company that wanted me to go there and manage the fashion department but I've been refusing the job for him. He didn't want me to leave him behind."

She looked shaken. This was not a perspective of a sane woman.

"Are you sure Mia? Is that what you want for yourself now? To live in another country? What about the girls?"

Her eyes didn't leave the floor for a second.

"I always think of them Edward and if I want them to be raised in a proper environment with an emotionally stable woman for a mom I need to get out of this place. We can't have anything to remind us of him. He is history to me and to my girls."

She raised her eyes to meet mine and spoke the last few words with such determination that had me so ecstatic.

"I've been waiting for years for you to utter those words, I couldn't be more proud. You have achieved this level all by yourself Mia; I didn't have to push you through it. You saw that he was a bad man that your children couldn't possibly deal with on daily basis. You have made the right decision."

As I was watching Bella register what was happening Mia produced a small blue box and she attempted to give it to me.

"Mia, thank you, really, but you know I can't accept that"

"You've been refusing my gifts ever since we've begun these sessions. This is my last session and I demand that you take it!"

She took me by surprise, never has she spoken in such tone. This is a changed woman, not the broken one I used to treat.

I couldn't but say "Thank you Mia."

And I was a rewarded with a smile on her partially blue and black spotted face.

"Don't open it yet. My plane leaves in couple of hours, I just had to see you one last time to thank you personally. You did it Edward, you got me out."

I got up and hugged her briefly one last time and told her to take care and to keep in touch. She was walking out of my door when she turned and addressed Bella "You are in good hands, my child. Please take care." She looked at Bella for a while as if to say 'I connect with you. I get what you're going through, I've been there.' But I could be just imagining. Mia was out of my office and my life, it was almost a routine to see her every Saturday, I know that I'll miss her. She passed every test; she's ready to go now.

After a few moments of silence that I really needed I felt Bella tugging on my arm and mouthing 'She's really strong'

"I know, we worked hard on making that happen, it was all about time with her. She is such an incredible persona, she didn't deserve that relationship."

'You look .. proud.'

I smiled as I said "I am."

I turned to Bella and proposed that we leave the office; anyway my job was over here. On my way out I directly addressed Jessica "I will not tolerate sloppiness Jess, make sure that all my patients know that I am out of this country. Say whatever you need to say, just that I am not here and that I will not be able to hold any sessions." She just nodded.

We got in the lift and waited until we got in the car to hand Bella Blackberry "This is how you can connect with other people; it will make life easier for you. You already have me on this. Do you know how to use it?"

She nodded. How I hated that nod, I wish she could respond to me to just talk out loud. I calmed myself down and said that it's not the right time. She needs time; she'll get around, eventually.

I got the first text right away 'I know how to use a Blackberry Edward, I'm not stupid.'

I figured that we just keep texting but I need to drive so I shoved it in the back of my mind.

"Do you feel like going home or do you want to do something else?"

Why am I calling it home? I meant her home. Sure not mine.

'Home please, I'm tired.'

"That's great, and then we'll start your piano lessons."

'Piano?'

"Yea, you liked the sound of it, maybe you should try to play it yourself."

She smiled and nodded. This time I didn't mind the nodding.

I started driving and handed Bella the phone connected to the AUX so she can browse and choose music for the ride back.

She played a piece by Mozart, classic. The phone started ringing and I pressed the speaker phone after seeing Tanya's name.

"Hey babe."

"Hey Tanya."

"How is your day going?"

"Great, how are you?"

"Fantastic! I just got back from shopping with Julie and the girls. We had so much fun! I am so sad you didn't come, again."

"Tanya, you know I'm working"

"You're always working Edward, we never have alone time anymore. When was the last time we—"

"Tanya! I'm in the car and I am not alone!"

"Oh, excuse me. Anyway I have to go. Bye."

"Oh God, sorry you had to hear that. I wish this fighting will eventually stop."

Her face was burning with the red blush. I loved it but hated that Tanya was the reason behind it, she was biting her thin bottom lip in an attempt to look busy, which mad it far worse for me. Help me Lord; this girl will be the death of me. I have to look away, if she's going to bite that lip I will have to occupy my mind with something else.

The silence stretched until we reached the house, or should I say mansion? You'd have figured that I have gotten used to the size of this place but not really.

After parking the car in the garage I was about to enter the house but Bella seemed to have other plans. She texted me;

'Can we learn the piano tomorrow? I want to show you something.'

"Sure, whatever you want."

She put the Blackberry back in her small back pocket and took my right hand and guided me to the stables.

"Do you want to see Pegasus?"

She mouthed back 'No. I want to ride him.'

I was taken. I was owned. I was no longer in control. She never failed to amaze me, she is so filled with surprises my head just keeps spinning. I was wondering the other day how to make her ride her horse again but she seems to be alright with it and actually wanted to do it without my help. That's a great step!

"Let's do that, can I watch?"

She hid behind her hair and nodded.

I opened the doors so she could get Pegasus ready and she got him out in two minutes maximum and before climbing on top she took my hand and ran it smoothly along his back and mouthed 'He likes you'

"Well, I like him too."

'Ride with me.'

"No Bella that's not a good idea." I immediately withdrew my hand from the back of the horse. I don't want her to get the wrong idea. I am her doctor, her shrink, her therapist. Nothing more. I am happily engaged, maybe not happily but I am indeed engaged.

In a very tiny sound she said "Please."

I finally got to hear her voice! And what an angelic one, I couldn't have refused, this time, I nodded.

I got on Pegasus, scooted back a little and held my hand for her to climb and ride in front of me. I put my arms around her to hold the black reins. This should be illegal. It probably is. I tried to stop and climb down but Bella wouldn't let me. I thanked God for that. He seemed to be taking good care of me these days.

I don't know how long we have stayed riding this horse but we finally decided to get down it was dark and the sun had sunken into the trees of the meadow.

Thank you guys, you really are amazing :)

Don't forget to visit the Website bluntlycascading -dot - webs -dot- com

RiNo'S17


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you guys for all the love and the support. Just know that I'm working hard on this and I want you all to enjoy it as much as I do.

_Chapter 13:_

_Bella's P.O.V_

After watching this woman I was nothing if not in awe, how could she stand up to her abuser, can I brand him as an abuser? Who was I to judge him? She was so sure that she couldn't live with him anymore, she feared for her children. I'm sure he just wanted the best for her and their 'girls'. Why would she defy someone who only looked out for her? He may have beaten her, but of course for her own good. I have to talk to Edward about it, make him see that she was making a mistake. Sure she won't get beaten again, but she lost a person who was there for here, all the way.

We arrived at the mansion after that god-awful phone call that I had to witness. That Tanya was getting on my nerves, how could she not appreciate what she can call her own?

She was doing everything in her power to push him away; she was doing it all wrong. I wish I can tell her.

_You're lying; you want her to mess up more!_

Shut up I don't want to hear from you now, I don't need this now.

_You have to admit it at some point, if not to me then who to?_

I'll just ignore her, she keeps on nagging and I don't need her now. I'm way too happy to think about her anyway; the horse ride with Edward was all that I ever wanted and then some more. No one has ever ridden with me before, not even _Him_.

_He_ never wanted me to ride Pegasus, it wasn't my fault that Pegasus didn't like _Him_!

Edward took my hand and helped me down off my horse; I haven't ridden him for too long, I missed the power in Pegasus' legs, he had force like no other horse. He was really one of a kind.

After having dinner -which consisted of me shoving food down my throat so I can convince Edward that I am really eating. He kept staring I was about to swear to God that I wanted him to just go and leave me alone, but I plastered on a smile and just let it go- we sat on the purple/golden big swing in my terrace. We were just sitting there saying nothing and I thought it was about time I wanted to talk to Edward.

'I think I'm ready.' For Edward's grace he texted me back and didn't talk, I'm more comfortable and brave in this way.

'I'm here, Angel. Whatever you want to say I'm here for you.'

Angel? Angel? Angel. I liked that.

'But first I want to talk about Mia. I think she made a mistake.'

'And why is that?'

'She chose to move over someone who obviously loved her great deal. Those are not always available. Her daughters are going to hate her for leaving their father behind like that.'

'Angel, trust me when I say they are really better off without him. He did nothing but beat up Mia and the girls. Mia's youngest Kim had her seven stitches on her face just because she forgot to take out the trash on night. And if you think he loves them, he maybe does but I am not really sure it's what they really need.'

I thought about that for a moment, maybe he was right. I put my Blackberry away and returned back to the serenity that was there before.

Edward interrupted "Bella I don't want to push you but I want you to know that you can talk out lout. I know you don't feel you can do it but trust me it only takes will and some stubbornness" he said that with such force that I almost believed. I looked at him and mouthed 'I'll try. I promise.'

"It's getting late I better get going. Don't forget we'll start your piano practice tomorrow. Find me when you wake up, Angel."

I nodded and he got up and I instantly reached for his left hand.

He stopped, waiting for me to do something. I got up and hugged him. It lingered for a while and he backed away.

He left without another word. There was nothing left to be said.

I decided not to think about it anymore. I want to sleep. I need to sleep.

I lay in bed staring at the ceiling and my minded wandering in the banned city. I had this city of my own creation, it doesn't have a name, it's where all the banned and banished go to. A rejects' safe place, a heaven.

I drowned in deep sleep while thinking to myself, I want more. I want more. I want more. I want Edward. I want more.

I was back in Edward's arms, in a strangely big white bed. I can just feel his warmth envelope me, his heart beating and him breathing in my hair. He always did that, I don't know why.

I heard my voice "Would you ride Pegasus with me today, Love?"

"Sure, just rest for a bit. It's still a Sunday."

He uncoiled his arms and lifted me up to kiss my lips, an boy I wanted to that again, so I did.

"Forget Pegasus, I'm happy here."

He laughed a little before I interrupted his laughter with another kiss. He managed to get top off of me and I was grateful, as I begun removing his flannel shirt I noticed a dark shadow moving across the windows. I got up from beneath Edward; I needed to inspect what in hell was that.

"Edward can you move a bit, I need to see something."

He kept kissing me and said "But Angel, we're having so much fun."

His voice got deeper and not in a good way. His face begun to tear up and another face took its place. I started screaming bloody murder. The white bed broke into two halves and I fell to hard wet floor which slammed me in the face and God if it hurt!

There was no longer sunshine blazing from the wide windows and I kept picturing Pegasus dead.

_He_ was here now. "Did you think you can really escape me, Angel?"

He used Edward's nickname for me and it chilled me to the bones.

This is a dream, this is a dream. I have to wake up. I have to. But I just can't do it.

"Listen to me when I talk to you. You are not allowed to dream about him. Have you lost your mind! Dreaming about another guy? You're going to pay Bitch! He doesn't know who you really are. What you have done. But I do."

He got out his whip and said his catch phrase "Count them."

I was tied to a chair and facing the wrong side with my legs spread around the back of the chair.

Before he could start whipping I woke up in a bed wet of my own sweat. I breathed heavily and ran barefoot to the stables and I made sure Pegasus was alright.

This is it; I have to cut Edward off. He can't be here anymore.

The next morning came incredibly slow. I swear the clock was just torturing me and didn't move. So I just got up and smashed it against the deep purple wall of my room.

I have to find Edward. I have to find him now.

I ran to his room and knocked, he opened the door in a heartbeat, he was wearing a grey sweat pants and worn out black shirt. "Morning, Angel."

'Morning.'

I quickly texted 'Edward I am sorry but you can't work with me anymore. I am sorry. I want you to. But you can't. you have to go. Now.'

Edward went to look for his phone at the alarm and took a moment to read what I typed.

He looked back at me "If that's what you feel like Angel then I will be moving out today."

'Thank you.'

"I told you, whatever you need. But first we have a piano class to attend." He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

I was surprised. I nodded. And he took my hand and guided me down the stairs to the music room.

I didn't really figure the finale out yet but I want to know if you guys want it to remain ALL HUMAN or if you are okay with me changing it to NOT HUMAN. Please leave a review and let me know. This is really really important.

Love ya!

RiNo's17


End file.
